Death Count
by Symphoniafan
Summary: A gasping grunt escaped Lloyd’s mouth as the weapon pierced his body. First, there was pain… second, a cold numbing… third, darkness… fourth, death.


**Death Count**

**Summary: A gasping, grunt escaped Lloyd's mouth as the weapon pierced his body. First, there was pain… second, a cold numbing… third, darkness… fourth, death.**

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

**This came to me quite some time ago, and just recently a friend pressured me into finishing it. So I figure I better. The Kvar scene was taken from the ova. Hope you all enjoy it. **

Death Count

It was slow motion for Lloyd. His mind registered the danger. Just as he was aware of the cold metal floor beneath his back, the shouts of his friends and the pressure of Kvar's foot on his arms pinning him to the ground; he could see it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Now die, inferior worm!" Kvar hissed, driving the point of his staff down towards his stomach.

Lloyd heard—no, felt the crackle of electricity as it streamed the air, traveling in jagged paths of purple light. It struck Kvar, but too late.

A gasping grunt escaped Lloyd's mouth as the weapon pierced his body. It was said that death is a slow count to four. First, there was pain… second, a cold numbing… third darkness… fourth….

One…

He lay staring upwards as his mouth opened in a silent plea. Then the scream smashed through the barrier in his throat as the staff was ripped out of his body, Kvar flying off him with a flash of blinding light. He could feel the blood, churning and boiling inside him. The air stung, stabbed, over and over. It drove its searing hands deep into the wound, wrenching and thrashing like a crazed creature. Lashing out, Lloyd attempted to dislodge the agony, reaching to the wound, but something restrained him.

"Lloyd! Look at me!"

The voice was deep. Familiar. A shadow of a face leaned over him. Kratos' face. Fear filled the russet eyes staring at him. Fear, anger and pain. Kratos gripped his hand.

For a moment, his own pain faded, confusion filling his mind and then his back arched in pain. Hand held him down, a voice telling him to hold on. To look. Lloyd's eyes rolled with fear, seeing the metal walls, the humming computers. Faces, so many faces and voices.

Two…

He was shaking. He couldn't control it. It started with his feet, a chill trickling through his veins, twisting and spreading up his legs. Lloyd felt his body jerk and his leg kicked out, the burning in his chest contrasting with the freezing in his legs. A moan slipped through his throat, pushing warm liquid into his mouth. Blood. He coughed, turning his head as it splattered his cheeks. He gagged, choking on it and he felt someone hold his head. Large hands holding him, warm against his skin.

He shivered, his arms twitching and quivering, the cold numbing spreading through his arms. He reached for the warmth, clasping his hands onto the person's hands.

Then something pressed against his chest and he screamed in agony, fire erupting and his fingers clenched and his back arched against the pain, his arms still being held down against the cool floor.

"Hold him down! We have to stop the bleeding!" a woman's voice snapped and the hands tightened. Fire erupting in his chest again and he cried out, hot tears spilling down his face.

"Lloyd. Hold on! Lloyd, look at me. Look at me!" The deep voice called again and Lloyd forced his eyes open, snapping around searching for the voice. A hand touched his face and he looked up finding Kratos' gaze again. Lloyd's vision shook as his body shivered, the cold enwrapping him, numbing the burning in this chest. He couldn't feel his fingers or toes; his hands or feet; his arms or legs. Everything seemed to be fading, leaving nothing but the throb in his chest and the blood pounding in his ears.

Three…

He opened his mouth, but his voice was lost in a moan and Kratos' face wavered.

"Lloyd! Keep your eyes open! Look at me! Lloyd!" the voice was fading. Lloyd felt himself slipping, his eyelids fluttering, head falling to the side. He saw knees and hands and blood. His blood.

He felt so tired. The shaking stopped; the shivering slowing to small jerks and twitches. His eyes couldn't focus. He saw orange clothes and the gray wall, blending and melting together. He heard the voices, but they were muffled and mixed. His name. He was so tired. He couldn't keep his eyes open. They closed and he felt a hand touch his face, turning it, the light filtering dimly through his eyelids. "Lloyd! Lloyd, no! Don't die my son. Don't die." A man's voice whispered.

"Dad," he whispered feeling a hand wrap around his own and then it was dark.

There were no sounds. No lights. No pain.

Lloyd felt as if he were drifting. Darkness encircled him, wrapping him tightly in its arms. There was nothingness, but at the same time, it was relief. The pain was gone. The cold. The burning.

But he was afraid. He felt lost. Trapped. He couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. He felt like he was suffocating. The emptiness consumed him, slipping into his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. Cutting off his senses. He was blind, deaf, mute. Trapped.

He wanted to scream, to struggle, but how could he? What could he struggle against? Nothingness surrounded him, yet nothingness bound him.

It was dragging him down. Sinking him, lower and lower into the abyss.

Four…

--

"Lloyd!"

Light flashed across his eyes and he jerked up, but something held him back down. He coughed his throat raw; a vile taste coated his tongue and mouth. He twisted and jerked; the throbbing and burning was back.

"Hand me the gel. Quick now!"

Lloyd flinched and jerked away as something cool touched his chest. Instantly, he felt the coolness sinking down deeper, nullifying the burning, and absorbing the pain. It felt like coating, a blanket.

He tossed his head to the side, trying to force his eyes open when he sucked in his breath, feeling pressure on his chest.

"Hold him up. Gently now."

Hands pulled him up and supporting him, pressing against his shoulders and holding his arms. Something wrapped around and around his chest, pressing tighter and tighter against the wound.

"Okay. That will do for now. Kratos carry him. We should get out of the Ranch."

Lloyd opened his mouth, trying to talk when he felt himself lifted into the air, an arm under his legs and an arm around his back. His hissed in pain and his eyes snapped open. The room jerked and he found himself flying through a hallway. His head leaned against Kratos' chest and he could hear the pounding of the mercenary's heart.

His head felt fuzzy and his tongue heavy. He remembered a voice, calling telling him not to die. It had called him 'son'. His father? His father had been there?

"Dad?" he whispered. Kratos' arms tightened around him and it seemed they were running even faster than before.

No. His father wasn't here. It wasn't possible. Did that mean…his father was dead? Lloyd shuddered. It had always been a possibility, an explanation, but confirming it made his heart ache. Had he heard his dead father? Telling him not to die? Had he come that close to death?

Lloyd slipped unconscious as they broke out of the Ranch into the sunlight.

--

Lloyd stared at the wall, watching a small knot in the wood panel. The blankets that covered him were hot and scratchy and he considered pushing them off when the door creaked open.

Turning his head to look at who came in, he tried to sit up quickly. "Kratos—Ah!" he grunted and placed a hand on his chest.

"Lay down, Lloyd." Kratos walked over, gently pushing Lloyd back down. Lloyd winced and let his head sink back into the pillow, embarrassment on his face. Kratos gazed down at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed in the chest." Lloyd answered, wincing again as he shifted.

Kratos gave a weak smile before grabbing a chair, pulling it next to the bed. "I suppose that would be an accurate analogy."

Lloyd smirked, before looking away. "Kratos?"

"Yes."

"I want to thank you, for helping me." Lloyd looked at his hands. "You told me not to attack alone, and not to let my emotions get out of control."

Kratos didn't answer and Lloyd sighed, turning his head away. He was such a disappointment. He couldn't do anything correctly. He tried, but it was never enough.

"Lloyd?"

"Hmm?" Lloyd turned his head back to see Kratos frowning.

"Do you remember much of what happened?"

Lloyd frowned. "Kind of. Mostly the pain and just voices. I remember you, telling me to look at you."

"Anything else?" Kratos pressed. Lloyd thought he looked worried, but couldn't be sure.

"Umm…well." He rubbed the back of his head. "I thought heard my father too." Kratos froze, but Lloyd didn't notice. "He was telling me not to die. To hold on." Lloyd looked up sheepishly and Kratos regained his composure. "But then…it was you who was talking to me.

Kratos shook his head. "You were awfully close to death, Lloyd. If Raine hadn't poured that Life Bottle down your throat…" Kratos broke off and looked away. "It is only natural to believe it was someone, such as your parents. You had lost a lot of blood."

Lloyd bit his lip. That made sense. He could have mistaken Kratos' voice as his father's, but…

"You should get some rest. If you are better tomorrow, we will move on."

"Kratos?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Yes, Lloyd?"

He had heard a man's voice say 'Don't die my son.' Had he imagine that as well or…?

Lloyd looked up and met Kratos' eyes and shook his head. "Never mind. Thanks for checking up on me." It wasn't possible, he must have imagined it.

Kratos watched from the doorway as Lloyd turned and faced the wall, drifting off to sleep again. He had been foolish. So foolish. But Lloyd had been…

He turned away and closed the door gently, sighing.

"Kratos?" he looked up and saw Colette watching him, her hands clasped tightly together. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is resting."

She smiled in relief and looked at the door. "He is lucky to have you as a dad."

Kratos flinched. "Chosen?"

She looked at him confused. "Oh, you aren't? I thought I heard you call him your son at the Ranch."

"You must have been mistaken." Kratos answered. "We were all concerned."

"Oh. You're right. I am sorry." She glanced at the door before turning and disappearing down the stairs.

Kratos watched after her and sighed. "My son…"

**First one-shot. Now I should go back and work at my longer stories, like I should have been. **

**Please Review.**


End file.
